1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus removably attachable to a fuel pump filler gun, the filler gun including in sequence a gun barrel, a gun head, and a gun handle, the barrel joining the gun head at a first junction, and the gun handle joining the gun head at a second junction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a display apparatus is e.g. described in the co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/284427, 08/590407, 08/610961 and continuation-in-part application of the latter, filed 3rd Jul. 1996.